User talk:Mysticsong c
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mysticsong c! Thanks for your edit to the Faye Himura page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 06:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Perchan U shouldn't message her, she is away resting from a surgery, message the others admin! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Looking at your message to Per, it would appear you did read the top message I left on her page. I do wish you'd have read the entire thing. Any questions in regards to magic, take them up with me. When it comes to fanon-magic, you can ask another user if you can use their work if, and only if, the "MY CAKE" template does not appear on the top of the page. The template looks like this: This means the user wishes to keep that particular magic to themselves, and thus you cannot use it, and it would be best not to ask. If you do ask permission for a viable magic, it's best to do it on the creator's talk page, yes.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Chibi Spirits No. It's my magic. Just kidding! Of course! Was there anyone you wanted in paticular or...? Whenever you're ready let me know. Welcome to the Wikia!Legendarybluescarf (talk) 15:42, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's super possible. I love the idea and I can't wait to see the final product. Would you like me to make the page for Gel?Legendarybluescarf (talk) 16:28, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you have as many Chibi Spirits as you want, after all, they are like a counterpart to Celestial Spirits. I'm all for expanding the Chibi Spirit Universe. If you have the picture, I could put in on the Chibi Spirits page. and make Luina after Gel is finished.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 16:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, It's me again and I was just reading your Tohru page. When a Chibi Spirit dies, they become a Wasteland Spirit, so wouldn't it be a huge plot-twist if one of your enemies was a Chibi Mage and used your ex-spirit or the spirits you released previously? Just a thought.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 17:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah yeah sure. If you need anything let me know.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 14:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't have a problem with it. Besides, Katie loves all of her admirers and maybe they could meet one day ;P. By the way, Gel is looking really good.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 20:16, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I totally understand. Sometimes putting things in words is harder than what you actually imagined.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 22:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if you're a Naruto fan, but I sorta imagined him like Sasuke, except, cooler(pun) and stoic in nature. A silent type who could be the leader if it wasn't for the demons eating him up inside. A bit heartless even. I took inspiration from The Grinch(Who stole Chirstmas) as well.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:37, June 26, 2014 (UTC) That was deep haha. But yeah, I think The Underlord's affect on Chibi Spirits differ from one to another. Even though they're all being influenced by him, their stories are all unique.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 09:45, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm back. You only need edits for Lost Magic/Slayer Magic, caster and holder magic is fine. It'd be done in a message like this too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:00, June 29, 2014 (UTC)